A Series of One Shots
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: Collection of Damon and Elena One shots. Rated M for smutty chapters.
1. First Meeting

A/N: First one shot of this collection. Basically this goes off Damon's flashback of the first time he _really_met Elena. I think it's 3X22 but I'm not quite sure. This chapter is rated M. Contains a sex scene.

* * *

"I know Bonnie, you're right. You and my mum are both right, I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight. I'll call you later."

Damon's ears pricked at the voice in the distance. She sounded so…familiar, like someone he used to know. Like someone who wasn't in his life anymore. In a nano second he had risen to his feet and appeared before the owner of the voice, a girl who looked exactly like Katherine the woman who turned him and his brother into vampires. The woman who was sleeping with them both, the woman who broke his heart. She was now locked in a tomb, desiccated or at least that's what he had thought until tonight.

"Katherine…"

The girl looked at him confused and worried. She turned around to see if he might have been talking to someone else but she was the only person around. She turned back to face Damon, her brows furrowed.

"Um, no I…I'm Elena."

"Oh you…you just look…I'm sorry you just really remind me of someone." He took a few steps towards the girl. "I'm Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything Damon but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself." A trademark smirk dancing on his face.

"It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." She replied.

Damon looked at her with a knowing look in his eyes. Maybe nothing happened in Mystic Falls anymore but once upon a time it was full of vampires and witches. Everything happened in Mystic Falls back then. Gruesome murders and vampires burning at the stakes. But clearly the girl did not know the secret history of the town she had probably grown up in her whole entire life.

"Got into a fight with my boyfriend." Elena said, breaking their momentary silence.

"'Bout what? May I ask?" Damon responded.

"Life. Future. He's got it _all_ mapped out."

"You don't want it?" Damon asked.

"I don't know what I want." Elena replied.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants."

He had piqued her interest. Her face lit up with an amused smile. "What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" She asked.

Damon gave her a friendly smirk. "Well let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things."

"So _Damon_, tell me. What is it that I want?" A flirtatious spark in her eyes.

"You want a love that consumes you." He began walking closer to her, closing up the space between them. "You want passion. An adventure and even a little danger."

They stared at each other for a moment. Elena trying to read him, to figure him out and work out which angle he was trying to come from. She cocked her head to the side.

"So what do you want?"

Damon sighed. He too wanted a love that consumed him, a love so passionate that it would never die. He wanted a love that sent him on an adventure, a love that made him scared and excited all the same. Damon wanted exactly what everybody else wanted.

"I want the same." He told her.

Elena had all but forgotten about the party out by the falls and the fight she had, had with her boyfriend Matt. Damon's piercing blue eyes were mysterious and sexy. Even though she knew it was probably incredibly stupid to be standing all alone in the middle of nowhere with a stranger she couldn't bring herself to walk away.

"What's stopping you?" Elena asked.

For a moment Damon didn't know how to answer her question. He had been alive for over a century and had never found a girl who he could spend more then a week with. This girl standing before him, a Katherine copy cat he didn't know her, but he knew that she was exactly the type of girl he had been looking for his entire vampire life.

"I only just found the right girl." He answered her.

His body was mere inches from hers, his breathe tickled her face. Elena's lashes fluttered as she peered up at Damon, into his gorgeous face. He wasn't from around here, Elena could tell. There was no one in Mystic Falls that interesting or that good looking that Elena hadn't noticed before. For a second she wondered where he had come from and what had brought him to a place like Mystic Falls but quickly dismissed the thought. It didn't matter. Maybe it was stupid or wrong but at the moment Elena leant up towards his face and kissed him.

Damon reciprocated immediately, his hands finding the sides of her face. Her skin was warm and soft, unlike his own which was cold and hard. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and delve inside to deepen the kiss. He was hallucinating or drunk, he was sure of it. Because it was not possible that this girl was standing here. That someone who looked exactly like Katherine was standing before him. In the same town over a century ago he had watched her be taken to be buried alive. He continued to kiss her anyways, if he was hallucinating he was going to make it good.

Elena found her hands on either side of Damon's face as he deepened their kiss. She hadn't kissed that many people in her short life and Damon was definitely the best. Matt was sweet and nice and kissed her exactly the way he was supposed to. But the way Damon kissed her was desperate and hot, she had never experienced a kiss like that. Damon's hands started to work their way up her pink top, caressing the skin beneath it and familiarising himself with her body.

She pulled away breathless and flushed.

"Not here." She said, grabbing Damon's hand.

Damon just wanted to grab her and race her deep into the woods at vampire speed so he could get to her quicker but couldn't risk freaking her out at the realisation he wasn't human. So he let her pull him towards the woods. He could hear the party she had come from in the distance, the drunken laughs from teenagers and the sounds of other people making out close by. Elena kept a fast pace as she dragged him through trees and at one point he thought maybe she was taking him to be murdered, not that she would stand a chance. But after another minute of following her through the darkness they came to a small clearing where he could no longer hear the sounds of other people making out or the party.

Elena didn't waste another second once they had stopped, she grabbed Damon by the face and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. It took Damon a little by surprise but it didn't take him long to resume his quest of her body. His hands roamed her torso, grabbing at her skin and pulling her tight to him. They broke their kiss for as long as it took Damon to pull her top from her, throwing it to the dirt.

Elena shivered at the coldness that hit her body as her top became discarded. It was dark and cold out but it was worth it for what she was sure was about to happen. She tugged at Damon's leather jacket, which he carefully removed and placed over a branch, a smirk on his face. Elena laughed at the care he took but returned the look of lust on her face a second later.

They both stood inches away from each other, their chests heaving from the heavy making out. Elena's breasts rose deliciously with each breath, falling and rising and falling and rising. He decided he couldn't wait a moment longer. He suckled on the skin of her neck, feeling the steady pulse of blood in her jugular. She was human and Damon had known that from the moment he had seen her because vampires didn't smell delicious. He had known that. But somehow it wasn't until he was kissing her neck that he accepted she wasn't Katherine. He wanted to know more about Elena and why she looked so much like someone who was centuries old. But he didn't want to end their passionate affair just to ask her some stupid questions.

He had her swiftly kicking of her jeans a few minutes later, they slid down her legs and Damon picked her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. It was an easy task for Damon to hold her up. Elena groaned as Damon sucked on her skin and kneaded her ass with his hands. He was suddenly aware that he was still clothed, his shirt still on his back and his jeans still around his waist. He placed Elena down to stand on her own to feet while he got down to his boxer briefs. It made Elena giddy and excited, she was no longer thinking of Matt and their fight.

Damon picked her back up and pushed her body against a large tree, he hoped there were no scratchy bits but he was sure she would say something if there was. Elena could feel his erection pressing against her, she was so wet and ready for him that she was finding it hard to wait any longer. Damon slid a finger along her slit to make sure she was ready and growled at how wet she was. He expertly pulled his boxer briefs far enough down his legs to release his hardened dick, it sprang from its confines finally coming into contact with Elena's pussy skin on skin.

Had Elena been a vampire Damon would have rammed into her and fucked her until the tree cracked but he knew he couldn't do that with a human. He pushed into her slower then he usually would have and waited for her muscles to relax. He watched her face for any indication that she had changed her mind and when he was satisfied that she was all in he started to thrust. Damon held her steady, his hands on her waist, her hands on his shoulders. Every thrust sent Elena's system into a whole new world of pleasure that she had never experienced before.

Elena gasped and moaned every time Damon pushed all the way inside, he liked the way she expressed her pleasure. Elena was tight and warm and different to any other woman he had been with before. Maybe it was because she looked so much like Katherine that he was enjoying it so much, or maybe it was something else. They continued to fuck, each getting closer to their release. Damon fought hard with himself to keep a steady, even pace so as not to hurt her.

It wasn't long before Elena was digging her nails into Damon's skin and moaning for more. He smirked as he watched her writhe against him. Damon slipped a hand between them and began manipulating her clit, massaging it and waiting for her body to tense. It only took a few moments for Elena to be all but screaming his name out. Her walls clenched around him, sending waves of inexplicable pleasure through him. He leant down and kissed her hard on the mouth as he thrusted his last thrusts into her before spilling inside her. His body shook with sensitivity afterwards, slowly slipping out of her and letting her down to the ground.

Damon passed Elena her clothes and returned his own to his body. Neither of them said a word as they walked back to the road where they had first met.

Just as Damon was about to say something a car in the distance beeped it's horn. Elena turned her head and sighed.

"It's my parents." She said.

She turned back around to face Damon. Damon looked her in the eyes.

"I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." He gave her a sad sort of smirk. "Goodnight Elena."

His eyes left hers, his compulsion working it's magic and just like that he had disappeared and before Elena could ask questions she had completely forgotten he had been there. Her mind was foggy and for a second she was confused about what she was doing, but dismissed it quickly.

Back in the woods Damon was watching her walk to her parents car. Part of him was hoping to wake up from some weird dream he was having about a Katherine look-a-like and the other part hoped that she was real.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? I hope it was good enough. I have a whole collection of one shots waiting to be read. I was going to wait until I had uploaded all my 'Damon and Elena' chapters for my story (which by the way if you haven't read, you should go check it out) but I got creative and wrote a whole heap of chapters in anticipation for this and thought why not!?

Anyway, this chapter is rated M but there are some chapters that I've written (not many) that are rated T or might be rated T in the future. Most however and full of steamy, steamy love scenes. So please review, follow and favourite and let know what you thought and if this is actually worth continuing.


	2. Peeping Elena

A/N: This takes place I guess somewhere in season one sans all the drama that is happening during that time. Elena is with Stefan. Contains a sex scene and some Delena fun.

* * *

Elena walked into the Salvatore boarding house ready to sneak off to Stefan's bedroom and do some homework while she waited for Stefan to return from hunting. It wasn't a usual Friday night for most girl's Elena's age but it was better then sitting at home alone. At least in a couple of hours she could be in Stefan's loving embrace. Until then she would catch up on some homework.

She quietly continued her way upstairs to Stefan's bedroom when all of a sudden she heard a growl coming from another room. Elena looked towards Damon's bedroom where the door was slightly cracked. Stefan had assured her Damon wouldn't be home, but of course he had to be. It wasn't that Elena didn't like Damon it was that she didn't trust Damon. He was nicer then he led people to believe, even sweet at times. It was what he did that annoyed Elena the most. He used people and compelled them for his amusement and Elena simply just couldn't trust him so she tried to avoid being alone with him at all costs.

Her brain was telling her to keep moving and get as far away from that room as possible but her body was alive with excitement so she crept towards the door as quiet as she could be until she was standing in front of it peering through the slight crack. What Elena saw made her red with embarrassment. There was Damon with his back to the door and a woman bent over in front of him. They were both stark naked and fucking. Elena had to hold her gasp from shock as she watched the two fuck like there was no tomorrow.

The muscles on Damon's back flinched with every movement of his hips, twisting and contorting in the most marvellous of ways. The woman beneath him clutched the covers of the bed as she all but screamed for more. Elena silently wondered if the sex was really that good or if the woman was exaggerating for Damon's pleasure. She didn't get to wonder long because Damon turned around and spotted her instantly. Their eyes locked and Elena panicked. She had been caught watching her boyfriend's brother have sex. Would Damon tell Stefan that she was some kind of weird pervert? It took her a moment to realise that Damon was smirking at her, the same smirk he used to lure girls into his bed, only it was slightly more friendly.

He leant down and said something to the woman beneath him that Elena could not hear. The woman giggled and stood to her feet, Damon grabbed a nearby chair and moved it closer to the door. At this distance Elena had a clear view of _everything_. Damon sat down on the chair facing Elena, his cock erect and slick with his partner's juices. Elena felt her stomach bubble with warmth at the sight of Damon's naked body. He gestured for the woman to join him, she was all too willing.

The woman sat down slowly on Damon's cock, impaling herself completely with it. She let out an exasperated moan at being filled with Damon's dick. Elena almost felt the pleasure the woman was feeling. She found herself biting her lip to stop from moaning and wringing her hands to stop them from wandering. Damon held onto the woman's hips as she began to ride him, all the while staring directly at Elena with a look in his eyes that Elena had never seen. His perfect blue eyes were clouded over with a dark lust.

"Do you like that?" Damon asked calmly.

The woman who was riding him squealed out yes but Elena knew he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to Elena. Elena gulped hard and nodded her head slowly, her throat feeling all of a sudden dry and wetness pooling between her thighs. His eyes closed for a moment as the woman moved faster, Damon's hips jutting up in random moments to meet her movements. Elena could feel her heart beating against her chest, a pounding so loud she was sure Damon could hear it. The woman on top of him gripped his shoulders as she threw her head over his shoulder, still moaning and squealing like a porn star.

Damon grasped her ass cheeks with a purposeful force and slammed her hard down onto him, eliciting a guttural groan from the woman.

"Touch yourself." He said, a demand and not a question.

Elena wrestled internally with herself, pleading with her brain to leave and retreat to Stefan's room. But it was a lost cause.

"Touch yourself." Damon repeated, a little angrier this time.

The woman shoved her hand between their bodies and reached down to play with herself. But just like before Elena knew he wasn't speaking to the woman on top of him, he was speaking to her. Elena's hand slid down her front and delved into her jeans. She slowly travelled down until she had reached her clit. Damon continued to stare at her while the woman in his room continued to ride him.

"That's it." He encouraged.

Elena finally started to massage herself, pressing and manipulating her clit in such a way that it made her knees weak. She would have never done this for Stefan, she would never stand before him and touch herself like this. Damon was staring at her, watching her intently as she touched herself but she didn't mind. Her fingers slid down her slit until they felt the wetness that had been building, she felt around for a moment, wetting her fingers. Damon nodded at her and that was all she needed. Elena dove a single finger into her pussy, letting out a very quiet gasp that Damon heard. Elena knew he had heard it when she looked up and he was smirking at her.

Damon ordered the woman off him and took his eyes off Elena for a second. He stared at the woman, said something to her and she walked away towards Damon's bathroom. Elena momentarily stopped her actions as she waited for what was to happen next. Was Damon going to grab her and fuck her senseless? Or was he going to close the door on her and pretend this was never happening. Her heart thumped inside her chest as she waited for an indication of what was to happen next. After a few tense seconds Damon wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to stroke it.

It took Elena by surprise and her breath hitched. The scene before her was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. She could have never imagined that watching a man - let alone Damon Salvatore - touch himself would be such a turn on but it was. She dove her finger back inside herself and resumed her actions. Damon grasped the arm of the chair he was sitting in with his free hand. Elena took it as a sign he was enjoying himself so she dove another finger inside herself to try and get the same pleasure out of this. It worked. Elena started to writhe on her own hand, her knees feeling weaker by the minute but she was too horny to let them give out on her.

She mewed in pleasure quietly outside of the door, barely above a whisper but enough for Damon to hear. Every moan spurred him on, his hand became her pussy in his mind, clenching him and riding him into the most blissful pleasure filled state he could imagine. He stared at her through the crack in the door wanting to rush over to her and take her but decided he wouldn't because she might freak out. If this was as good as it got right now, he could live.

Damon tightened his grip on his cock and started pumping himself faster, this let Elena know he was close to his climax. She fingered herself in time to his strokes, imaging his dick replacing her fingers and his hands all over her body. Elena looked up from beneath her heavy lashes and watched as he mouthed the word _cum_. It made her whole body tingle as she watched his lips formed the word. Holding herself up on the door frame with her free hand Elena violently pumped her fingers inside her, bringing her closer and closer to her release with each thrust. A moment later she was orgasming all over her own hand, her knees finally buckling beneath her.

Elena collapsed to the floor whispering Damon's name. Damon continued to stroke himself and waited for her to look at him again. When she did Damon worked himself until he came to his own release. Elena watched on as cum spurted from his cock, little strings of sperm hitting Damon in the abdomen. It turned Elena on to see it but she was too worn out to go again. As they both came down from their climax Damon walked over to the door and opened it just a fraction more. Elena was slumped on the floor, her breathing almost returned to normal.

"Stefan's home." Damon announced to her before closing the door in her face.

Not a moment later Stefan opened the front door to the boarding house and called out for her.

"Elena!? I'm back!"

She clambered to her feet as quickly as she could and raced to Stefan's bedroom. Lucky for her Stefan didn't like to use his vampire speed to get him places quick. He opened the bedroom door and smiled at the picture of Elena on his bed scribbling in one of her notebooks.

"Having fun?" He asked.

Elena smiled back at him still feeling the effects of her recent orgasm. "Loads." She replied.

* * *

A/N: I really don't know how much I like this chapter. When I first wrote it I was actually super psyched about. I mean the idea is great I just don't know how well I executed that one. So to anyone who agrees with me I am deeply sorry.

If anyone has any suggestions of scenes they'd like to see played out I'm definitely open to hearing them :)

Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review and let me know what you though.

Oh! And don't forget if you haven't checked out my other story titled 'Damon and Elena' please do!


	3. Murder, The Aphrodisiac

A/N: This story is set sometime after episode 4X15, when Damon told Elena to switch her humanity off. It doesn't exactly have a timeline of how long after, but you can use your imagination. Contains violence, swearing and a sex scene.

* * *

Damon shot a glance over at the brunette who was currently sharing a perky blonde with him. He retracted his teeth and licked his lips and watched on as she finished their meal off. His cock throbbed at the sight in front of him. Beautiful Elena Gilbert, her clothes covered in human blood, her teeth sunk into a hot blonde's neck. Maybe it was kind of sick for him to be so turned on at the sight, but then again he was a vampire after all.

Elena dropped the blonde to the floor the moment the blood had run out. She gave a satisfied sigh as she dragged a finger across her bottom lip in the most seductive of ways, wiping any blood that had strayed from her mouth along with it. Damon made purposeful steps towards her and took her finger in his mouth, sucking the blood from the tip of her finger.

He had no idea how long they had been on a bender for, days, weeks, months. Who fucking cared. All he knew was that he was having the time of his fucking life and if he died right then and there he would have died a very, very happy man. He looked down at the bodies scattered on the floor of their hotel suite and couldn't help but smirk. They had done well tonight but there was still one more to be dealt with.

In the corner of the room, crouching behind an armchair was a red headed woman. She had been compelled not to scream and to stay perfectly silent and still during the whole ordeal of watching every single one of her friends be sucked dry. But she was going to be different, yes Damon had plans for her. Damon shot Elena a mischievous look and walked over to the girl who was so frightened you could see it in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid." Damon cooed, standing her on her feet.

Damon took her hand and pulled her to the middle of the room where Elena still stood over the body of their last victim. Her breasts heaved in the tight red singlet, leaving very little to Damon's imagination.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asked, tilting her chin so she would look at him.

"E-E-Erin." She stammered.

"Well Erin, I'm Damon and this here is Elena." He said, turning her face so she would make eye contact with Elena.

"Hello." Elena spoke, never for a second trying to hide the fangs that were confidently protruding from her gums.

Elena brushed the wet strands of hair away from Erin's tear stained cheeks. She caressed the frightened girls cheeks, Damon letting go of Erin's arms so Elena could take over for a moment. She was an attractive woman, pale skin and fiery red hair. Not really Damon's type but it didn't matter because his type was standing right beside him.

"Are you scared Erin?" Elena asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Elena's face slowly began to change. Damon watched the veins around her eyes appear and the whites of her eyes turn red. He never thought it was possible for Elena to look that sexy as a vampire. But ever since she lost her humanity she had changed and Damon had embraced her, had coaxed her but most of all he had loved her.

"You should be." Elena whispered before ripping into the woman's neck.

You could see the internal struggle in Erin's face as her whole body was fighting to scream, but Damon's compulsion was more powerful than that and prevented her from even giving up a fight. After a second or two Elena pulled back and rolled her eyes.

"This is no fun." She pouted. "It's no fun when they just stand there."

Damon couldn't help but smile. God she looked sexy when she pouted. She could pout and ask for the world and Damon would give it to her. He was caught up in her Goddamn pout for a moment before he was brought back to the scene in front of him. He took Erin's face in his hands and stared her in the eyes.

"You are afraid. You want to fight now. You want to run. But you won't scream. You will fight us, fight for your life. Do you understand Erin?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied robotically.

Then Damon broke the stare and Erin began to fight. She pushed at Damon's chest, a feeble attempt to get away and for a second Damon and Elena watched as she made a run for the door only to be stopped by Damon blocking her exit.

"Ah ah. Not this way." He said, his sideways smile on his face.

Erin made a dash for the balcony but not before Elena grabbed her roughly by her hair and pulled her viciously back. Erin's head whipped back in such a way that he was surprised it didn't break her neck. The woman landed on the floor beneath Elena and quickly started to crawl towards some sort of freedom. Elena laughed evilly only to place a foot on the red head's back and force her to stay still.

"Please." Erin cried. "Please let me go."

Damon sat on the bed and watched Elena throw the girl across the room. Her back slammed against the wall and she dropped to the floor. Elena was pulling her to her feet in a second, there was blood pouring from her shoulder. Elena breathed in the addictive scent. Her tongue lashed out and she tasted the oozing blood. But it wasn't enough, it never was. She forced her hand around Erin's neck and pinned her against the wall.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked Damon, not even for a second turning to look at him.

Damon raced over to be by her side.

"Have a taste, she's quite delicious." Elena said.

Damon slowly clamped his teeth around Erin's wrist and drank from her. Elena was right, she was quite delicious. Elena got a sick pleasure out of watching Damon feed, it made her whole body buzz. Then she let go of her neck and ushered Damon's mouth to one side of Erin's neck while Elena drank from the other. They kept their gaze focused on each other as their throats were coated in the warm liquid.

It took a minute to drain Erin's entire body of her blood and when she had been drained Elena and Damon dismissed her body without regard and attacked each other with their mouths. Damon was on Elena so fast it would have given a human a head spin. He pushed her body to the ground and pinned her arms above her head. Her back relished in the feeling of the pool of warm blood beneath her. Damon began teasing her, licking every spot of blood on her, fresh or not. He tasted every person she had eaten tonight, from the very first to the very last. He licked up her calves where she had spilled blood when ripping the second one's heart out. He lapped up the blood that had dried on her chest from the first one she had drank from. It was all very sick but erotic.

Elena took control and spun them around so she was pinning Damon beneath her. She pulled open his pants, the buckle flying across the room. Elena pulled his dick out of his boxer briefs and didn't waste a second getting it inside of her. Before Damon could breath another breath it was completely inside her. Her warm insides wrapping around his hard cock. Elena had no intentions of making this last. She rode him and she rode him hard.

Her nails raked down his chest, making blood filled scratches along his abs. Elena quickly licked up the droplets of blood before his wounds could heal.

"Bitch." Damon cursed as she dug her nails into him.

But Elena didn't release her claws. As her movements got more intense she had to grip to Damon tighter. Her body rocked on top of his, her breasts bouncing in her singlet. Damon could hardly believe how good it was all feeling and he was sure it couldn't get any better. That was until Elena bent down and captured his bottom lip in her mouth and bit down. He could taste his own blood trickling into his mouth but more then that, he could feel Elena drinking him. He grabbed hold of her hips and relentlessly continued to slam her body down on top of his.

Within minutes she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs while Damon was filling her with his hot cum.

She rolled off and him and collapsed next to him. Damon took the moment to survey the hotel suite. Bodies were strewn across the room, bloodied, mutilated, drained of blood. There was blood staining the carpet and the curtains and seeping into the cracks on the floorboards. Right next to him Elena's body was covered in a mixture of sweat and remnants of her victims.

Days, months, years. It didn't matter anymore.

* * *

A/N: Was that any good? I really wanted to do something like this where Elena just didn't care anymore, like she had gone completely off the rails. So I hope I did that idea some justice.

Please let me know how you felt about this chapter. If you have any suggestions for a chapter you'd like to see written feel free to leave it in a review and I'll try and write it for you.

Review, follow and favourite :)


	4. Breaking The Sire Bond

A/N: So I guess this is set sometime after the episode where Damon and Elena sleep together 4x09 or something like that. Damon has come to the realisation that the best thing to do for Elena is to truly break the sire bond, therefore breaking his own heart. This is a heartfelt chapter that I really tried to pour a lot into. I hope it's as good as I think it is. This contains no smut, pretty PG rated.

* * *

Damon peered down from the top of the stairs and watched as Elena danced carelessly to the beat of some dance song he had never heard. She had a blood bag in one hand as she spun around in circles with this big goofy smile on her face. A face that he so dearly loved. He watched her body move effortlessly in time to the song, swaying and moving her hips in ways that made Damon crazy. God, she was beautiful. Even more so now that she was a vampire even if he was the only one to think so. Her long brunette locks swished over her shoulders. Elena looked every bit as happy as he wanted her to be.

A hand pulled Damon out of his trance. His brother's palm settled on Damon's shoulder and Damon's whole exterior changed. Gone was the soft, delightful, loving man, replacing it with the usual Damon show, arrogant, selfish, cocky. Only this time he was also slightly annoyed. Because what his brother and that interfering blonde vampire were proposing was horrible. It was the worst possible thing he could do. It would destroy the very fragile ground he was currently walking on with Elena and it would tear him apart. But he would do it because it was the _right_ thing to do.

When did he start doing the right thing? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure when Elena's well-being came before his own happiness. But it had happened and now instead of taking her and ravishing her no matter the consequences he was talking about something much different. The right thing was the same thing that would break him, the same thing that would see him leave Mystic Falls and Elena Gilbert behind. He knew that after it was all done he would be able to stay. He couldn't watch her go back to _him_.

He followed his brother back into his bedroom, Stefan closing the door behind them. The music downstairs was preventing Elena from being able to hear their current conversation which Damon was semi-glad for. They had talked about this before, Damon had argued with her many times about what he should be doing. She had always had the same answer, the same argument and for awhile she had convinced him that she was okay and that _they_ were okay but now he knew better and he knew that he couldn't let her in on what was going to happen before it happened.

Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon without offering one to either one of the other occupants of the room. They didn't deserve it, or at least that's what Damon though. Realistically he knew that Caroline was just looking out for Elena, even if most of her motivation was to keep her way from him. Stefan's reasons were much the same, motivated by keeping Elena away from him but also knowing that this was what had to be done. So right now, Damon didn't feel like being pleasant or offering them a drink because he couldn't fathom the idea of being remotely nice to either them. After all they were here for one reason and one reason only.

To help Damon break the sire bond.

"So you are clear on what needs to happen?" Stefan asked, watching his older brother pour another glass.

"Yes Stefan, for the millionth time." Damon replied angrily.

It wasn't enough for his brother to be helping him tear Elena from him, he had to go over it a million and one times. Damon wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't trust him or whether it was just to rub it in, but either way he wanted to rip his brother's head off. He waited for blondie to chime in, surely she had something to say. She was after all the one who alerted Stefan to the sire bond. He should have ripped her head off the moment he found out it was her. If it wasn't for her meddling Damon could have been in bed with Elena right now instead of trying to numb himself so he wouldn't feel his heart break when the time came.

"I'm just making sure you're going to do it. That's why we are here Damon." Stefan told his brother.

"I'm going to do it!" Damon yelled, feeling the anger boil inside him. "I said I would and I will."

Caroline snorted. She had heard it before. Damon had said he'd do it once before and he didn't. Elena was still convinced she loved him, still convinced he was _the one_. He had clearly lied about what he had said.

"Yeah, well you've said that before and look where we are." Caroline said.

In a blur of motion Damon had her pinned against a wall with his hand around her neck, her feet dangling inches above the ground. In a swift motion he could have pulled her neck up harsh enough and severed her spine and she would be dead. He could punch his fist through her chest and rip her heart out. She was wrong to be antagonising him in such a situation when there was now so little stopping him from killing her. Elena had been the only one to save her, the only one he wanted to listen to when he so often felt like murdering Caroline but now he had nothing to lose. Once the sire bond was broken he would be gone and Elena would run back to Stefan and it wouldn't matter if she hated him or not. He could kill her.

"Damon." Stefan warned.

"I will rip your head off in an instant if you so much as say another word." Damon snarled. "I don't even know why you are here. Why is she here?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Because she's Elena's friend and she wants to make sure she's okay once you've broken the sire bond." Stefan revealed.

Damon dropped her without another thought to her feeble life. Caroline was the last person he wanted here at the moment. Well maybe save for Bonnie. They didn't care how he felt, how much this was going to crush him. Who would console him? Who would make sure he was going to be okay? No one, that was who. The moment he walked away from Elena they would be by her side coddling her and telling her everything is okay and he would be left alone to repair his own heart, to fix himself. That was probably his own fault, he had made it almost impossible for anyone to truly care about him. Maybe the one person who might have cared, Alaric. Yeah, well he was dead.

"Let's just get this over with." Damon sighed.

All three of them went downstairs to find Elena still blaring her music and dancing carelessly. She had not a clue in the world what was about to happen and how her whole world was about to change. For that Damon was thankful. It would have only made it harder for him to do this had she been apart of the conversation. Elena would have begged him not to, she would have kissed him and cried for him to believe her that her feelings were real. The amount of times she had said it, Damon almost believed it. He almost believed that there would be a time where she would love him the way he loved her. Before he knew about the sire bond he had thought that it was real. He had been happy for a nano-second.

"Care, come dance!" Elena called out.

Caroline only smiled which set Elena off. Elena's body language changed and she knew something was up. Damon followed her movements as she switched off the music and walked towards the three of them. Her eyes were set in worry.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

Damon took her arm lovingly and took her over to the sofa in the parlour. He wanted a private moment, or as private as it could get. This was possibly going to be the last time he would ever look into those adoring chocolate eyes and touch her sun kissed skin. He wanted to remember her loving him, to remember that even if it wasn't true that there was a time where she looked at him like she had loved him. He brushed strands of hair away from her face and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her awaiting mouth. He could feel his brother's stature stiffen at the unexpected move. But he didn't quite care. If he was going to leave her then he would at least get to kiss her one last time. Hell, if he had, had it his way he would have made love to her one last time too.

Elena pulled back from the kiss and gave him a small smile like she knew something was up, like she knew he was about to drop a bomb on her. She ran her thumb over his perfect lips and stared deep down into his soul. She had been the only person after Katherine who could touch him so deep down inside himself. The only person to reach into the abyss of darkness that was his soul and pull out something good.

He took her face in his hands, a hand either side of her cheeks and smiled at her for just a moment before his smile faded and he looked at with a serious, intense look.

"Damon, what's going on?" She questioned.

"Elena I'm doing this for you." He started. "I want you to be happy and I want you to forget about us and what has happened between us. I want you to not worry about me and not think about me but most of all Elena I want you to do this for me. I want you to live your life without me and live it to it's fullest. This is what would make me happy Elena. It would make me _happy_ if you did this for me."

Elena shook her head, not wanting to listen. That is what had happened before. She had not listened. This time Damon was determined to make her listen, to make her hear him. He pulled her face so her eyes were meeting his, holding her with a slight force.

"Listen to me. I love you so much Elena Gilbert but this is what is going to make me happy. It would make me so happy if you would just listen to me and do what I ask. Please." He instructed, feeling the pangs of his heart break piercing his chest.

"No." Elena softly cried. "Please Damon, don't do this. I love you."

Damon sighed. "Elena it would make me happy if all of this could just be in the past. It would make me happy if you could move on from me and live your life. It would make me happy if you could do that without me and I know that you want to make me happy. So please, if you want to make me happy just do exactly that. Okay?"

Elena's complete focus was on Damon. Had his brother and Caroline not been in the room Damon probably wouldn't have gone through with it. Seeing the hurt in her eyes and feeling his own pain, it was enough to make him stop. But he couldn't because Stefan and Caroline were there to make sure he followed through and even though he hated it, he knew it was the right thing to do. He let her face go reluctantly and kissed her on the forehead, his lips lingering on her soft skin for a moment longer then he should have.

Elena started to sob uncontrollably and Caroline raced over to console her. Damon tried to block out her cries as he turned his back and walked away from her. His body reluctantly took steps towards Stefan, even though his soul was being pulled back towards her. He walked straight past his brother without another word, wanting nothing more then to get out of there before he took it all back. Stefan followed him to the front door and placed a hand on his forearm.

As fucked up as this whole situation was Stefan was thankful that for once in Damon's life he was doing the right thing.

"Don't." Damon said.

"Thank you Damon. I know that was hard and I just…you're doing the right thing." Stefan replied.

Damon shrugged his brother off and ran in a blur to his car. The rain was pouring from the sky. Damon sat in his seat for a few moments before a flood of emotion hit him and suddenly he could feel tears seeping from his eyes and the pain in his chest intensifying and it was the first time in a very, very long time that Damon had wished to die.

* * *

A/N: So was it as good as I thought? I'd really, really, really like to know because I'm actually thinking of branching out into a story from this chapter. I've written all chapters to my other story 'Damon and Elena' and as much as I love writing smutty one shots I really miss writing multiple chapter stories. I'd still continue my one shots (they give me a good break when I have writers block). So please let me know if any of you would be interested in reading a continuation of this chapter.

Review, follow and favourite.


	5. Teacher and Student

A/N: Little one shot between Damon and Elena, teacher/student style. Contains sex scene.

* * *

Two sharp knocks pulled Damon from his daze. He stared at the door to his office and sighed.

"Come in." He called.

In walked Elena Gilbert. A short blue and white plaid skirt barely covered her round ass and a white button up blouse did little to disguise the black lacy bra beneath it. The perky 16 year old was the definition of trouble. He had been a teacher for several years now and there had been many girls who had caught his eyes, a few he had _almost_ gone there with. But he had always managed to pull himself out of the situation before he was drowning. He wasn't so sure this time. He watched her closed the door behind her and stand in front of his oversized desk, the wooden furniture the only thing stopping him from throwing her down and taking her.

"You asked to see me Mr. Salvatore?" She asked sweetly.

Her innocence was fake of course, that Damon knew. He had watched flirt with every guy on the football field. Somehow it was all starting to feel like a cheap porno. The sexy school girl getting in trouble with some young teacher. She looked exactly like those girls in _those_ movies too, except her hair was not in pigtails and that, Damon was glad for. He stood from his chair and placed his hands flat on the desk, maybe if held them firm enough he wouldn't be so tempted to touch her. For a moment his mind was foggy as to why she was there, why she was standing before him awaiting his answer. His eyes raked over her slim frame, lingering on the hem of her skirt wondering what was beneath it.

"Mr. Salvatore?" She asked again.

Her voice brought Damon back to Earth but barely. The way she spoke his name…well she shouldn't have been allowed.

"Yes. Miss Gilbert, I've been looking over your grades and they are dismal to say the least. At this rate you're looking at repeating this year." He told her, trying to focus on her eyes.

"Oh Mr. Salvatore I'm been trying so _hard_." She said enunciating the last word.

Damon found himself swallowing a lump that had built up in his throat. "Well I'm sorry Miss Gilbert but it's not hard enough. You need to ace your next test to have a passing grade."

Elena took a step towards the desk, her thighs pressed against the wood. "There must be some _extra curricular _work I could do to make up for it?"

Damon felt his cock twitch in his pants. It wouldn't have been the first time he got a hard-on over one of the girls at school. All of them wore short skirts and push up bras and really they were asking for the attention. But up until now he was able to contain himself and know that he would not act on any of his dirty thoughts.

"Miss Gilbert, _Elena, _I do so hope that you are not suggesting what I think you might be." Damon told her.

She flashed Damon a flirtatious smile and brushed her hair back from her neck. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Damon found himself trying to remember the sexual harassment talk he was obligated to attend every year. The one where they told you how to deal with situations like this. But for the life of him at the moment he could not remember, all he could think about was spreading her creamy thighs apart and burying himself inside of her. He walked around his desk and to the door and snapped the lock, looking for an indication that maybe he had misunderstood her. But as he turned back around to face the girl she was sitting on his desk, her legs slightly open.

"As long as I get my A I won't tell anyone." She said a finger tracing her cleavage.

Damon nodded an affirmation and walked slowly over to her. He stood in front of her his hands by his side. He knew this was a bad idea, he still knew that. But he wasn't able to stop anymore. He had gone too far. He placed his hand on her thighs and ran them up and down slowly, her skin was soft and supple. She placed a hand on his chest and scooted closer to the edge, willing him to press against her.

He pushed her legs apart with his own leg and got a glimpse of the black panties beneath. It was almost too good to be true. _Fuck it_. He said to himself. He had come this far, and as far as anyone else would be concerned it was too far. He would be a goner no matter what happened now so he may as well make it good. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, her crotch right up against his own. His erection poked her through the layers of fabric between them. She giggled at the contact.

"You want this?" He asked her.

"Yes." She breathed.

That was the last thing he needed. He unbuttoned her blouse a few buttons and pulled out her breasts from her bra. He didn't need to reveal her whole body because luck would be it that someone would come knocking and he would need them to be able to get dressed quickly. He kneaded her breasts between his hands, tweaking her nipples. She moaned as he pinched her pert nipples and grabbed her breasts roughly. She wanted this, she was going to get it.

Damon let go of one of her breasts and with that hand moved her panties to one side. It was the first glance of a teenage pussy he had gotten since he was a teenager himself and he had to admit he missed it. She was completely shaved, her smooth pussy pink and soft. Her folds were already glistening with the shine of her juices, she was ready to fuck and so was he. But just to make sure he slipped a finger inside her to test, she gasped and gripped onto the edge of the desk.

"Holy shit." She said.

Damon shooshed her quickly. He didn't need her moaning and screaming in his office. Without a second thought or a warning Damon pulled his cock out and shoved it deep inside her. Elena threw her head back revealing her neck which Damon quickly began attacking with sloppy kisses. He thrusted inside her at an erratic uneven pace, aware that they were on borrowed time. He held onto her hips as he slammed into her harder and deeper each time, holding her in place. It wasn't long before she was begging for him to make her cum.

"Please. Please. Oh God. Please _Mr. Salvatore. Please_." As she moaned his name it made Damon giddy. The dirtiness of it all was just making things better.

"You want to cum on my cock?" He asked, grabbing a fistful of her hair to make her look at him.

"Yes." She gasped.

"Yes what?" He asked.

"_Yes Mr. Salvatore."_ She responded quickly.

A satisfied smirk danced on Damon's face as he slipped a hand between them to manipulate her clit. In five seconds flat he had her writhing and clawing at him, begging him to never stop. He continued his thrusts until he had brought her all the way down from her high.

"Don't you want to cum?" She asked, breathless.

"Oh but of course." He smirked. "On your knees." He said.

Elena licked her lips and did as he asked. She knelt down in front of him, her breasts still heaving over the tops of her bra. Damon pushed his cock to her lips and coated her lips in the slick juices that had been covering his cock.

"Open." He instructed.

She did as he asked and let Damon slide his cock inside her mouth before she closed her mouth around him and began expertly sucking on him. He was thick and delicious and she knew she would have him weak at the knees in a minute. She licked and sucked him the best way she knew how, swirling her tongue around the head and grazing her teeth ever so slightly on the sensitive head. Damon was growling in response, holding fistfuls of her hair and every now and then thrusting his cock further inside her hot, wet mouth. Just when he thought it couldn't get better Elena took all of him inside her mouth, the tip of his cock butting against the back of her tight throat. He gasped at the surprise feeling and almost burst inside her mouth at that moment. She relinquished slightly, a flirty smile in her eyes.

"You like sucking cock don't you Elena Gilbert?" He asked her.

Her eyes gave him his answer. She grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and massaged his balls with the other while still sucking on him. Damon's whole body reacted in a way he was not used to. He quivered under her touch and felt his release building. In a matter of seconds he felt his legs start to weaken and then he was pushing Elena's head further down his shaft until she was gagging on him.

"Shitfuckfuckshit." He swore as he spilled himself inside her mouth.

Elena barely made a sound as he pulled back slightly. His hot cum slid down her throat with ease. Her tongue flickered over his sensitive head a few times before she released him from her mouth. She stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Damon collapsed into the chair behind him.

"Do I get my A?" Elena asked.

"Fuck baby, you get an A plus for that effort." He said, trying to catch his breath.

Elena collapsed into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love being the student to your teacher." She laughed.

"I love you in that costume." Damon replied.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. Have you checked out the chapter before this one? Breaking The Sire Bond is my way of testing the waters for a new story I want to write. If you haven't read it please do and let me know if you think it's worth continuing into a full blown story.

As always let me know if you have any suggestions for chapters you would like to see written.

Review, follow and favourite.


	6. I Am A Monster

A/N: This is a Damon POV short little tid-bit. Its not lovey-dovey and its a bit OOC. A little M rated just for violence and swearing.

* * *

I am a monster. I am a blood-sucking, predatory murderer with little regard for human life. I am almost indestructible, I can travel at speeds unknown to the human race. I can punch my fist through your chest and rip your heart in in 3 seconds flat. My eyes bring you in. They make you feel at ease and then when I have you where I want you I compel you. I compel you not to scream as I bite into your neck and suck the life from you, literally. When your body is almost completely drained of blood I will tire of you and throw you away like garbage. I care not for the family you will leave behind, your mother, father, sister, brother, aunt, uncle, daughter or son. I care not for what your missing body will do to them.

I prey on girls because they are easy targets. I flatter them with meaningless compliments while they ogle my body. When I finally ask them to come home with me they oblige eagerly and it's not until after we've had sex that they realise I'm not who I first appear to be. My face will change, the veins around my eyes will darken and throb and my fangs will protrude with horror. They gasp and they scream and at first I like it. I like when they run from me. When they think they have a chance at getting away. But just when they think they're finally safe I'll jump out from the shadows and snatch them back up. I'll drag them all the way back to my home and I'll throw them across a room, I'll show them who they are _really_ dealing with. This time they do not scream. This time they cry. They beg for mercy and prey to their Gods and I pretend like I'm listening, like I care. I caress their faces and smile at how pathetic they are.

Then I compel them and I sink my fangs into their bodies and feed. I like the way their blood slides down my throat and the way I can hear their heart beat actually slowing. Sometimes when I'm in a particularly playful mood I will stop when they are on the brink of death and I will feed them my blood to make them recover quick. Right when they are almost back to good health I sink my fangs back in and finish them off. Quicker this time because I'm bored. I greedily suck down the red liquid and savour every mouthful. When they are lying in my arms, no longer alive I dispose of any evidence. Sometimes I wrap their bodies in old blankets and bury them deep in the ground in the middle of the woods and other times I burn their bodies until they are completely unrecognisable.

Days later the town will be in a panic because so and so has been missing for days and everyone is fearing the worst. Her mother or father or whoever will cry and plead for anyone with any information to call the police and I will feign sympathy when I am approached. I will pretend I don't know anything but tell them how deeply sorry I am and that if there's anything I can do, for them to let me know. I watch for weeks as police searches uncover nothing and everyone is losing hope and then just when she seems lost forever I'll place subtle clues and they'll find her. They'll dig her body up or uncover her in a pile of ashes and they'll all gasp and gawk at how gruesome it is.

She'll be taken to a morgue and they'll perform an autopsy but it won't give them any answers. They'll tell her family that she was drained of all blood and her neck was snapped and that they don't have a conclusion. The police will look for leads but they won't find any. They'll tell the family they are sorry and that they'll keep looking but they'll never find anything.

I will sit back amused at the need for all these wasted resources. I will be entertained by the flowers sent to her house. I will remember the way she cried for her life and screamed for help. But most of all I will remember the way she tasted on my tongue. She'll be nameless and definitely faceless because those are the things I tend to forget. After over a century of doing this they all become a blur. But I always remember the screams and the cries and the taste. I'll stay in town long enough to watch her family grieve and I'll get a sick, sick pleasure out of the speeches at the funeral. _She was a lovely girl. _A girl who went home with a stranger for a one night stand and was murdered.

Once the funeral is over I'll skip town. No one really knew I was here anyway. I'll find the next town that interests me, maybe it'll be a big city this time or maybe it'll be a small town. I never know until I'm there and the only reason I stay is for a girl. Not because I'm in love but because she looks so good. So I'll stalk her for weeks. I'll watch her through her windows and spy on her in the shower. I'll follow her home at night and watch as she gets shivers down her spine at the feeling of someone following her. I'll find her weakness and I'll prey on that. Then when the time is right I'll casually bump into them somewhere somehow and I'll put on my ever lasting charm. We'll talk and drink and laugh and she'll fall for my words.

Then it begins all over again. The screams, the running, the crying, the begging for the life. It's starts to become repetitive after so many years. So to keep it interesting sometimes I compel them not to leave and I feed on them for weeks on end. I watch the town turn upside looking for her while I suck her dry and nurse her back to health every day. When finally I've had enough, when she's become a bore or I'm growing tiresome of watching her beg for her life I'll snap her neck in a nano-second.

It's always the same.

I'll dispose of her and watch the town look for her and spy on the funeral and then once again I'll leave to find my next victim.

Only this time when I find her I'm not in some foreign town and she's not just _some_ girl. She's Elena Gilbert but she looks just like Katherine. I follow her and watch her just like I do with all my victims. I look for her weakness' and make plans to run into her. But it's complicated because my brother is in town too and he's falling for her and she's falling for him and I find myself growing jealous. I find myself not making plans to kill her but rather to fuck her.

I lay awake at night picturing her on top of me and sucking my cock. She's doing something to me that I haven't felt since Katherine. When I finally meet her she is perfectly polite even though I've heard my brother telling her stories about me. _Stay away from him Elena. He's a murderer. He'll hurt you_. Which probably would have been true for any other girl. But much to Stefan's dismay she doesn't stay away. We talk late at night and she prances around in tiny shorts and revealing tops and then one day I can't take it. I have to have her.

Stefan is away and she's sleeping in his bed. I can smell her, hear her breathing. I stalk in there and I force myself on her. I take what I want and I don't care. She fights me at first, she punches my chest and cries for me to stop until she realises she's no match for my super human strength. I fuck her hard and I fuck her good while she lays there crying for my brother. I fuck her until I'm spilling myself inside of her and when I'm done I know what I have to do now.

She thinks it's over and takes her knees to her chest. She yells and screams and swears she'll tell Stefan and I just _can't_ have that. I grab her by her hair and I drag her down to the basement. _Don't kill me! Please Damon. You don't want to do this_. But I do. I need to taste her. I need to have her inside me. I need to kill her. I throw her against a wall and I'm sure I hear a crack. She screams and screams but I block her out. I sink my teeth into her neck and hungrily lap her up. She tastes better then any other human I've known.

Her cries grow weak and she stops screaming. I listen as her heart beats it's final beats. I stop sucking her blood long enough to look her in the eyes and tell her how good she tasted. She has no fight left in her. I decide to put her out of her misery so I punch my fist through her chest and hold her heart in my hands. Her eyes are wide and her breathing has stopped and I actually feel her heart beat it's last beat. Then I rip it from her chest and throw it to the ground and when she's finally dead I let a roaring laugh go.

I start to go through the motions in my head of disposing her but then I get a better idea. Let Stefan come home to the love of his pathetic life, drained dry and dead on the floor.

So I leave without cleaning up my mess. He'll come home and he'll hunt me down and it will begin a very long eternity of fighting off my brother.

My name is Damon Salvatore and I _am_ a monster.

* * *

A/N: I hope that wasn't bad? Sometimes I get bored of writing steamy sex scenes and this is what happens. Anyways, if you haven't read it check out chapter 4 'Breaking The Sire Bond'. It's a pilot for a story I'm working on.

Let me know if you like it enough to see a story created from it.

Review, follow, favourite.


	7. Her Salvatore Boys

A/N: This is a oneshot Damon/Elena/Stefan story. It contains a threesome between said characters although Damon and Stefan do not have any type of sexual contact between them, so fear not this is NOT an incest story. However I feel I must mention that this obviously contains Stelena sex to a certain degree. Of course Delena action as well. Anyways, warnings are as follow. Sex scene, oral sex, swearing. Rated M.

* * *

Elena slammed her glass down on the metal cart full of bottles of alcohol, the crystal glass shattered into millions of tiny pieces cutting her hand to bits. Her healing instinct took over immediately and the cuts closed up as quick as they had appeared. She was not bothered at all that she had just destroyed a very expensive piece of glassware or that she was acting like a raging bitch. It wasn't her fault. It was the Salvatore's fault.

"I'm not some incompetent human girl anymore. I can protect myself. I can maim and kill just as well as either of you can!" She yelled at the two brothers.

Neither of them was about to disagree with her. Elena was right she could do just what she had said. That wasn't the problem. The problem was the person they were trying to protect her from could maim and kill her quicker. As long as they stood by her side and kept her at the boarding house she would be safe, or at least safer then being alone. Stefan took a step towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. She was no longer his girlfriend but that didn't mean he didn't care.

"Elena we know you can protect yourself but sometimes you need protecting too and this is one of those times. You need to trust us." Stefan told her.

Elena whipped her head around quicker then humanly possible and tore Stefan's arm off her shoulder. Damon liked this feisty side of Elena but also liked her alive. He was with Stefan all the way on this one. There was no way Elena could protect herself against a vampire 50 times her age. She was new and that brought on a lot of strong and powerful feelings but it would not be enough to fend off someone that much older then her. They would rip her heart out before she had time to think about doing anything.

"Damon tell him! Tell him I can protect myself." Elena demanded, hoping he would support her.

Damon was not her boyfriend either. Somehow Elena had managed to drop one Salvatore and not be able to pick up the other one. Not that she really wanted to. She had no idea what she _really_ wanted. She broke it off with Stefan because she was having feelings for Damon but now she didn't know whether to pursue or not.

"I'm with Stefan on this one. You need to sit your ass down and be patient. We have Bonnie working on a spell." Damon told her.

"You expect me to sit here while this vampire hunts me down? And get Bonnie involved? No way. I am sick and tired of people fighting my battles. I can do it myself." Elena replied.

"Bonnie can protect herself Elena. She's not fighting any battles for you. She's working on a spell to help us. Calm down." Stefan told Elena.

In one blur Elena made a pass for the front door but not before both Stefan and Damon made it there before her, blocking her exit. Stefan and Damon weren't that much older then Elena in comparison to the vampire who was after her and even they could out run her. If that wasn't an indication she didn't need protecting, neither of Salvatore brothers knew what was.

"Let me out." Elena ordered.

"No." Damon replied.

"Move. Now." Elena said, looking directly at Stefan.

"No." Stefan told her.

"If we have to Elena we will take you down to the basement and tie you up in there." Damon said.

The moment the sentence left his mouth he smirked to himself. It sounded like a dirty roleplaying situation. Elena noticed his smirk and rolled her eyes, a small smile appearing on her face. Even in a tense situation like this Damon could always find a way to make it dirty. Stefan looked between the two, his brows furrowed. He understood the innuendo but wasn't at all impressed. He knew the reason Elena had broken things off with him but he couldn't say he was okay with it.

The mood between the three changed in that small moment and Elena now had no thoughts of getting as far away as possible from the brothers. She stood in front of her two Salvatore men, Damon to her right and Stefan to her left.

"Fine. I'll stay." She relinquished.

"Good. Now go and sit your pretty ass down on the couch." Damon instructed.

Elena did as she was told and took a seat in the parlour. Damon went to the drink cart and poured each of them a glass of bourbon. Elena sipped at hers while Stefan and Damon both threw their drinks back like old drunks. One drink turned into two and two turned into three until three turned into seven. Elena was now giggling hysterically at a story Stefan and Damon were reliving back when they were human. It was comfortable being there with the two of them.

She watched as they acted like brothers for the first time in awhile, finishing each other's sentences on stories they had both lived and laughing at childhood memories. Stefan sitting on her left and Damon sitting on her right. Her body between them felt flushed. She could feel her cheeks heating up as Stefan and Damon continued to unknowingly get closer to her, their legs touching hers. Every nerve on her body began to tingle with electricity and she quickly tried to submerge the feeling she was getting between her thighs.

Damon mindlessly took the empty glass from her hand, their fingers grazing. He placed it on the table at the end of the couch, a comfortable silence settling between the three. Elena hoped desperately that neither of them would notice her change in mood but her hope was soon dashed when both of the Salvatore brothers looked at her with an odd look on their faces.

"Elena…" Stefan said, able to smell her arousal.

"I-I…I think I'll go upstairs and freshen up." Elena replied, needing an excuse to get away.

Damon stopped her before she had a chance to get up, placing a hand firmly on her right thigh. She gulped back a lump in her throat and looked to the dark haired brother.

"Damon." Elena whispered not sure why she had said his name.

Both the brothers and Elena were a little past tipsy now and more on their way to drunk. Damon and Stefan shared a look that Elena desperately tried to decipher. They seemed to be sharing an unspoken conversation that lasted about a minute before Stefan placed his hand on her left thigh.

"Don't go." Stefan said.

"What? Why…" Elena trailed off as both the brothers began caressing her thighs.

In a matter of seconds it finally dawned on Elena what the brothers had been silently speaking about. She looked between them and had no clue what to say or do. Were they really asking of her what she thought? Or was she crazy? They couldn't really want to do this could they? Stefan wouldn't let her do this? Not that Stefan that she knew anyway and was she really going to have her first time with Damon while also being with Stefan? She didn't know. She had no answers. She really wanted to scream stop and just think for a moment but she couldn't because her body wouldn't let her, not while they were touching her like that.

Damon's hand travelled up her jean clad thigh until it had reached her hip which he began to caress. Stefan however took her face in both his hands and kissed her softly.

"Stefan…" Elena breathed.

"Shh. It's okay." He assured her.

That was really all she needed, to know that Stefan was okay with this too. She kissed him back, adding more fever to the kiss then Stefan had initially began with. Her body began to shift slightly more to the left and into Stefan's lap but Damon possessively and aggressively grabbed her hips and pulled her back down. Elena let a gasp escape her mouth at the harsh movement but continued to kiss Stefan. If she was going to do this she was going to give her body over to them. She had no clue how things like this worked so she was letting them take control.

While her head was turned to kiss Stefan, Damon placed kisses along the side of her neck where it met her shoulder occasionally nipping at her skin. His hand grabbed one of her breasts and kneaded it through her shirt Elena trying to concentrate on kissing Stefan while he did so. Not long after that Stefan took her other breast in his hand and mimicked Damon's movements, an unspoken fight between them at who could do it better. Elena kind of liked the unspoken battle, it made them focus more on pleasuring her and less on pleasuring themselves. She threw her head back as she let the brother's caress her breasts, breaking her kiss with Stefan.

Damon grabbed the back of her head with force and forced her mouth to meet his. He captured her lips in an angry show of power and kissed her fiercely. It was completely different to her kiss with Stefan which was more gentle and loving then it was passionate. But she told herself right then and there that she would not compare them, not tonight. She reciprocated the kiss eagerly, her hand tangling in Damon's mess of black locks. For a moment she completely forgot that Stefan was on the other side of her until his hand started to unbutton her jeans and suddenly he was sliding them down her tan, toned legs.

Elena felt the rush of cool air hit her thighs but was quickly replaced with hot air when Stefan began to kiss up her legs. He started at her calves and paid attention to every inch of her skin. Her body was forced to try and concentrate on both the Salvatores' actions, one kissing her with passion and lust and the other making hot, wet kisses up her legs. She gasped as Stefan made his way to her thighs, feeling his head so close to where she was desperately needing some attention right now was making her crazy.

Damon pulled away from her mouth only to find Stefan's mouth getting very close to her panties. He growled in reaction to it but reminded himself that this was how it worked. So he sat back for a moment and watched Elena squirm as Stefan got closer. She writhed and pushed her hips upwards, trying her hardest to make Stefan get to her quicker. Stefan placed his hands on her waist and held her down as he reached her panties. She was panting heavily by now which was definitely the sexiest thing Damon had ever witnessed, although honestly he would have liked it more if he had been the one to make her pant.

Stefan slid her panties down her legs painfully slowly revealing her wet sex. Damon couldn't help but let a groan go as he got his first view of Elena's pussy. Ideally in his mind it would have happened in a _very_ different situation but that wasn't the case and he was too far gone to turn back now. Stefan pushed Elena's legs apart slightly and Damon realised he had had enough of watching his brother tease Elena. He returned his eyes up to her face while in the process of eliminating his pants. His cock sprang out from his boxer briefs as he discarded them, although Elena hadn't noticed because her eyes were so tightly shut waiting for Stefan to put his mouth on her.

Damon took the opportunity to grab her hand and place it on his cock. The moment her tiny hand wrapped around him he knew there was no going back. At first she didn't move but then Stefan captured her clit in his mouth and Elena squeezed him with just the right amount of force and then began to stroke him. He sat beside her and kept his eyes on her face as she stroked his dick, her gasps and moans furthering his pleasure. Stefan lapped her up, enjoying every bit of her like he had so many times before. She was delicious and warm and wet and he was focussing harder then usual because his brother was beside Elena having his dick stroked and that was not what Stefan wanted to see.

He took her legs and placed them over his shoulders and delved deeper into her pussy, his tongue darting in and out. Elena cussed loudly, running her free hand through her hair. Damon gripped the couch cushions roughly trying to keep his mind from exploding. Her strokes were getting quicker and her breathing was getting erratic and both the brother's knew she was ready for her first climax. Stefan added a finger to her pussy, diving it deep inside her thats when Elena's body started to quiver and Stefan just had to finish her off. He sucked her clit in his mouth and swirled his tongue all around it until Elena was thrusting her pussy into his face.

"Yes! Oh fuckyesohmyGod. I'm gonna…oh fuck!" She screamed.

Elena squeezed Damon's cock as she came into Stefan's mouth. Damon was just glad she didn't scream Stefan's name. Stefan finally came up from between Elena's thighs and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and dove down to give Elena a kiss. Elena let go of Damon's cock to rip Stefan's shirt from his torso as she kissed him. Damon's face turned sour and he was sure this was the moment Elena and Stefan would kick him out but to his surprise Elena broke from Stefan's kiss and jumped into Damon's lap. Her pussy rubbed against his erect cock, wetting it with all her slick juices. She then ripped Damon's shirt from his body too as Stefan tried to not get angry at the sight of his ex girlfriend on his brother's lap.

"Come here." She whispered haughtily to Stefan.

Stefan stood next to her. Elena unbuckled his pants and let them fall the floor. She massaged his cock through his boxer briefs and smirked up at her ex boyfriend.

"Turn around." Damon instructed, not really wanting a view of his brother's dick.

Elena turned around on Damon's lap so her back was facing him and Stefan stood in front of her. Elena pulled Stefan's dick out of his boxer briefs and bit her lip. In one surprising move Damon lifted Elena up and slammed her down on his cock, asserting his dominance and making sure she knew that she was still on top of him. Damon growled loudly at how tight she was and how warm and wet and wonderful she was. This was the first time he had been inside her and although it wasn't the way he had imagined, it was still pretty fucking good. Elena gasped at being filled up with Damon's cock but quickly remembered what she was about to do before that happened.

She took Stefan's cock in her hands and wrapped her mouth around the head. Stefan moaned out softly and grabbed the back of her head gently. Damon hated seeing Elena's mouth wrapped around his brother's dick so he grabbed Elena's hips and began to move her so she was riding him. It took all of Elena's concentration but she managed to ride Damon at a steady pace while sucking Stefan's cock. She listened carefully at the moans and groans of her Salvatore boys, Damon digging his fingers into her hips and Stefan holding the back of her head.

Elena took more of Stefan in her mouth then she ever had, feeling the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Stefan started to thrust into her mouth at the feeling and knew that if she kept going like that much longer he would explode inside her mouth, which she usually didn't like. So he pulled back slightly and let her suck on the head, which still took a lot of him not to cum too soon.

Damon slid a hand around her waist and down to her pussy and started to manipulate her clit while she rode him. He wanted to fuck her so hard that she would recoil when Stefan wanted to but reluctantly kept an even pace so he could play fair. He grabbed her breasts with his other free hand and met her moves with his thrusts. She was soon having trouble focusing on Stefan because she was moaning too much and enjoying the feel of Damon inside of her. Damon knew she was ready and was more then willing to give her what she wanted.

"Cum Elena. Cum all over my cock." Damon told her as he kissed her back.

Elena let go of Stefan's cock and gripped Damon's thighs as she rode him harder, justifying it by telling herself she needed to cum. So she rode Damon harder until she was clenching around his cock and covering it in her juices.

"Fuck. Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuck, yes fuck me!" She yelled out as she orgasmed.

The moment she had come down from her high Stefan all but ripped her off Damon. She hated to admit it but it turned her on immensely at being the Salvatores' shared fuck. Stefan pulled her onto the floor and on her hands and knees and quickly slid into her pussy, filling her back up but with his cock this time and not Damon's. Elena's sensitive pussy tingled with delight. She moaned as Stefan started thrusting into her, his hips meeting her ass. Damon couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her too.

He got down on his knees and grabbed Elena's hair roughly and forced her to take his cock in her mouth, not that he needed to because Elena was only to willing to suck on him. She wrapped her mouth eagerly around Damon's dick. Stefan was enraged which only fuelled his motivation to give her the best sex of his life. The brothers took a moment to stare at each other, both of them wishing the other wasn't there. Damon returned his gaze back to Elena's head which was bobbing on his cock. She sucked his cock good, better then most girls had ever done.

Stefan had had enough. He rubbed her pussy the best way he knew how and hoped that she would be orgasming soon. It didn't take long for Elena to start to lose focus on Damon's cock as her body began to climb. Damon wouldn't have any of it though. He forced her head down further on his dick.

"Don't stop." He demanded.

His words fuelled Elena's fire and she grazed her teeth along his shaft. Stefan fucked her and rubbed her while Damon shoved his dick further down her throat then she knew was possible. The entire situation was so intense and hot and dirty that Elena knew this would be the last time she would be able to cum for awhile. She pulled back her head from Damon's cock but continued to work the head, determined to make him cum. Damon looked down at her trying to find an indication that she was okay with him releasing inside her mouth. She looked back up at him with a lusty look in her eyes and Damon knew that she wanted it more then he did.

Stefan meanwhile could feel Elena's walls starting to clench him, his cock thrusting fiercely inside of her. He was ready to cum too but was waiting for Elena. With a matter of a few moments Elena was stifling her screams of pleasure with Damon's cock as she sucked him, orgasming intensely around Stefan's cock. The very second her walls clenched him in _that_ way Stefan let out a pleasured groan and spilled himself inside of her, continuing to slowly thrust inside of her. Damon watched her whole body tense and felt every murmur that she stifled with his cock, it was seconds after she came that Damon was exploding his seed down her throat, coating it in his hot cum.

All three of them collapsed to the ground in a hot, sweaty mess moments later.

"I can't believe that just happened." Elena said, breaking their silence.

Stefan and Damon both stared up at the ceiling.

"That did happen right? I just fucked both of you right?" She asked.

"Yep." Damon replied.

"You guys have done this before haven't you?" Elena questioned, sitting up to look at her Salvatore boys.

"A couple of times." Stefan answered. "But never with a girl we both…" He trailed off.

"Love." Damon finished, a sort of sad tone in his voice.

* * *

A/N: Gosh I had such a hard time writing this. I really wanted to write something along these lines but I wasn't sure how to start or where to go. This is my first time writing any type of threesome story, especially one between two brothers and a girl. So I hope it was at least a little good. Please let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions for oneshots you'd like to see written feel free to leave them in a review and I'll have a look over them.

Thank you so much for reading.

Review, follow, favourite.


	8. The Ever Persistent Damon Salvatore

A/N: Damon and Elena 'hate' each other. Elena can't stand Damon but Damon enjoys nothing more then annoying her. Rated M for sex scene and coarse language.

* * *

Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert hated each other. If there was one thing both of them was absolutely sure about, it was that. In fact it was probably the only thing they would ever agree on. From the moment Elena had met Damon she had known they would never get along.

Not only was he an evil, manipulative monster but he was an arrogant ass on top of that. Every time she had to be anywhere near him he would make sexist jokes and provoke her in ways she didn't know possible until he existed in her life. Elena tried to avoid him on all accounts. If she knew he was going to be somewhere she was going to make damn sure she wouldn't be there. The Grill used to be a favourite place of hers until Damon Salvatore rocked up in town, now it was a favourite place of his. He liked to get drunk at The Grill so now Elena avoided it at all costs. If she seen him in town she would dart around the corner to hide from him. _That_ was how much she hated him.

Damon did pretty much the opposite. Although he did hate Elena he loved nothing more then to annoy her. She was the exact type of girl he would run from. A Goody-goody, know-it-all princess who up until recently had a pretty charmed life. Her parents had died and sure that was sad but she took it to a whole new level of depressing and it annoyed him. So he annoyed her. He made sexist jokes to make her angry and ogled her openly, knowing very well she was disgusted at the simple fact he had his eyes on her. He spent hours of his days spending time in places he cared not to, like The Grill because he knew she loved it which meant she'd eventually show up. He would smirk when she'd duck around a corner to avoid him and he'd pretend he didn't see her because it amused him that she would go to such great lengths to avoid him.

Yes. They sure did hate each other. But what's that saying about hate and love being something of the same?

When Elena walked into The Grill one night expecting Damon to be there she was not at all surprised to find him perched on his usual stool with a glass of bourbon in his hand which she had noticed was his drink of choice. If she had a choice she wouldn't have even been there, but The Mystic Grill had really nice food and why should she eat somewhere else just because _he_ would be there. She slid into a booth in the back hoping he hadn't noticed her but she expected that he had. Vampire senses and all.

Within a few seconds Damon was sliding into the booth, sitting across the table from her. He had his trademark smirk plastered across his all-too-handsome face.

"Hello Elena." He spoke, raising his eyebrows.

She tried to ignore him. Maybe if she ignored him long enough he would get bored and leave, or at least that was what Elena was hoping. But Damon was a pretty persistent kind of guy, maybe his patience wasn't what it used to be but persistence he had. He tapped his fingers on the wooden table as Elena read through the menu. She had no reason to even look over the laminated menu but just wanted to avoid making any eye contact with Damon. A waiter soon came over to take Elena's order.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked.

"The burger and fries." Elena responded.

"And you sir?" The waiter asked, turning his attention to Damon.

"Don't speak to him. He's not there. Pretend he's not there. I sure am." Elena instructed the waiter.

The waiter seemed confused but left the table without another word.

"Well that was rude." Damon said.

Once again Elena tried to ignore him.

"You know, you'd be better off just to talk to me." He told her, drinking the last bits of his bourbon.

"I tend to disagree." She finally replied.

"So you do talk!" He exclaimed.

"What do you want Damon?" She sighed.

"What do _you_ think I want?" He questioned.

Sick of his games Elena slammed her palms on the table.

"I think you want to annoy me which you already have done. So well done Damon, you've achieved your goal for tonight. Could you please just leave me alone now? I came to grab something to eat and then I'm heading over to see Stefan." Elena told Damon.

At the mention of his brother's name Damon's smirk turned from entertained to mischievous. Ah, his little brother Stefan. Stefan the bunny killer. Stefan the good. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. Everybody loved Stefan. Stefan could do no wrong. Even though there was a time when Stefan ripped people apart only to put them back together. Maybe Damon was manipulative and cruel, maybe Damon killed a person now and then but Stefan used to kill one a night at least! He sucked them dry and tore them to pieces. Stefan was a monster too.

"How is my little brother? Serving you well I would hope." Damon said.

Elena could tell Damon didn't really care how Stefan was. Stefan had told her the stories of Damon, how he was a murderer and sadistic and that at all costs she should stay away from him and _never_ invite him in. Stefan had warned her of all the girls he had manipulated into loving him only to drink their blood until they died. Stefan had told her the stories of how Damon was a horrible brother and they didn't get along. So Elena knew when Damon asked her how Stefan was, he wasn't really interested, he was just trying to get a rise out of her.

"Not that you care Damon, but he's good." Elena replied.

"And _serving_ you well?" Damon asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Elena refused to answer Damon's question. He didn't mean what it sounded like. What he meant to ask was if Stefan was satisfying her in bed to which he had no right to know.

"If you don't answer me I'll have to assume he's not doing his job. Maybe I should go home and give him some pointers on how to _really_ pleasure a woman." Damon laughed.

It made Elena angry that Damon was so up himself that he thought Stefan needed pointers from him. Stefan was fine in bed. He was gentle and sweet and loving and fine.

"He's serving me fine thank you very much." Elena snapped.

"Fine? Just _fine_? It's worse then I thought." Damon replied.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, finding nothing wrong with her answer.

"Trust me sweetheart if you're describing the sex as _fine_ there is something wrong. Sex should not be fine or okay or good. It should be amazing and great and mind blowing. Every time should be the best time and if it's not then he's just not doing it right." He answered her.

Elena's meal arrived at the table but Elena found she was no longer hungry. Damon's annoying questions had leeched her appetite from her and now all she felt like doing was going home and having sex with Stefan so she could prove to Damon - no to _herself_ that the sex was not _just fine_. Damon stole a handful of fries from her plate and shoved them in his mouth. As a vampire most human food tasted pretty awful but fries was one of the very few things he still enjoyed about human food.

Elena didn't even bother to taste her food, she stood up from the booth and grabbed her bag and proceeded to the door. Damon followed quickly behind her but waited until they were outside in the cool night air to say another thing. He followed her down the street a bit and then jumped in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.

"I could show you what sex is _really_ like. You know, with someone who knows what he's doing." Damon smirked.

Elena shoved him hard in the chest knowing full well that she wouldn't have hurt him but wishing she had.

"You're a pig. I'm dating your brother and even if I wasn't you'd be about the last person on Earth I'd ever sleep with." She retorted.

"So let's pretend we're the last people on Earth and I'm you're only option. We need to pro-create to save the world! Quick we should start now!"

Damon grabbed her swiftly and pulled her to his chest. Elena was so surprised by his actions that when she stood clutched to his chest she didn't move. Her whole body was frozen in the moment. It took a few seconds for her to register it, but finally she did and she pushed herself out of Damon's arms and slapped him hard on the face. Again, she knew that he would have barely felt it, but it was more about letting him know he couldn't touch her then actually hurting him.

"One." Elena stated. "You and I will never sleep together. Two. We are not the last people on Earth. And three. Even if we were I still wouldn't sleep with you because you can not pro-create, therefore sex would be pointless."

Damon nodded. He was impressed. She was feistier then he would have imagined and much more fun then he had expected. The Elena he knew spent her days at school getting straight A's and then her nights watching rom-coms with Stefan which probably ended up in the most mundane sex of any person's life. He didn't know this Elena, usually she would continue to ignore him and ask him to leave her alone. She never usually had comebacks.

"Sex would be fun." He growled.

Even though she hated Damon Elena couldn't help but let the small smile that was itching to burst it's way out come through. Damon almost fell over. Elena had never smiled at anything he had said. Never.

"Is that…is that a smile Gilbert? At something I said? Are you feeling okay? Should I call Steffy boy?" He mocked.

"Shut up." She told him.

"You have a mean streak Elena Gilbert! Who would have thought?" He joked.

Elena shook her head and started to walk towards her street. If she could make it home she could go inside her house and that would be the end of talking to Damon for one evening. But once again Damon stopped her in her tracks, standing dead in front of her.

"So how about it Gilbert? I show you a good time and then we can put an end to which Salvatore brother does it better." Damon asked.

Elena was baffled at his persistence. "I don't need to put an end to anything. I _know_ Stefan does it better." Elena responded, a confidence in her voice that Damon was sure wouldn't be there if she had experienced sex with him.

"How do you _know_ if you've never sampled us both? You don't know how good I am yet. Trust me princess when I'm done with you, Stefan will seem like a virgin." Damon cockily replied.

It shouldn't have surprised her that Damon was being so insistent but it did. Most of the times he made jokes and passes at her and she would ignore it and he would go away but tonight he was more persistent then usual, like he was proving something to himself.

Elena walked up close to Damon, their bodies inches from touching. She stared Damon right in the eyes and smiled. But her smile wasn't friendly. It was playful and flirty.

"You will _never_ get to fuck me, Damon." Elena whispered.

"Never?" Damon asked.

"Never." Elena confirmed.

Damon grabbed Elena's shoulders and shoved her against a nearby tree. Elena's back scraped along the scratchy bark but she barely felt a thing. Damon's eyes were piercing into her soul and for a moment she thought Damon would be stupid enough to try and compel her. She was wearing her vervain necklace so it was pointless. But then Damon smirked and ran a finger over her cheek and to her bottom lip.

Elena couldn't bring herself to move or to tell him to stop. She couldn't bring herself to do much of anything. All she did was stare back at Damon. His thumb caressed her bottom lip so softly Elena barely felt it. His other hand pressed her shoulder hard into the tree, Elena was sure she'd be bruised later on but found that she wasn't caring nearly as much as she should have.

"I think that you want me." Damon whispered, his mouth hovering next to her ear.

Damon's breath tickled her neck, his intoxicating scent filling her nostrils. Her nipples hardened and Elena couldn't tell whether it was the cold weather or Damon that was making that happen.

"I think that you want me to fuck you." He told her, his mouth hovering over her neck now.

Her jugular pounded beneath her skin and Damon found himself wanting to bite her, to taste her. His fangs protruded and his face changed but Elena wasn't scared. Her heart remained steady.

"I think I could take you here, right now and you would love it. You would wrap your legs around me and beg me to make you cum." He growled, scraping his fangs along her neck.

Elena's body shivered in response. His teeth could puncture her skin any moment, he could drain her in a matter of minutes and she would be helpless to fend him off. But somehow she was not scared. She knew Damon wouldn't hurt her.

"Stop it." She finally said, but it was a mere act of habit then it was wanted.

"Why? When you're enjoying it so much." He replied.

"No I'm not." She breathed.

Damon smirked. His teeth had finally returned to normal and his face had turned back to his human facade. He placed a hand on her waist and grasped her, pulling her flush against his own waist. He was hard and she could feel it.

"I beg to differ." He said.

"Please." Elena gasped, not sure what she was asking for.

"Please what?" Damon asked.

He ground his hips against hers once more, holding back the animalistic moan that wanted to escape his throat. He had her, he had her and he wasn't about to scare her off with his animal like sounds.

"Please." She begged again, this time she knew what she was begging for.

"Tell me what you want Elena." Damon growled.

Elena looked up at him through heavy lids, lust filled eyes peeking out through her thick, dark lashes. She could still turn back. She could still shove him off and run home and call Stefan. She could still turn back. But she didn't want to and it was almost as shocking as it was exciting.

"Fuck me." She whispered.

Damon heard the words before she had registered what she was saying. He picked her up the moment those two words had left her mouth and he attacked her with his mouth. At first he only kissed her skin, her neck, her collar bone, her shoulders but then he found himself wanting to feel those soft lips against his and he couldn't help but give in to his urges. So he took her mouth in his and kissed her like he had wanted her all this time. Like he didn't actually hate her. Like maybe he kind of liked her.

Elena's legs wrapped around his waist in no time at all and Damon was pushing her back against the tree and grinding his hips into hers. He found his zipper and released his throbbing cock. Elena felt it push against her still covered sex. She felt the warmth radiating from it. Damon had to drop Elena to the ground to rid her of her jeans, which to Damon was the most ridiculous invention he had ever known. They were notoriously the worst piece of clothing a woman could be wearing. He liked it better when women wore skirts and dresses all the time and men were the only one wearing pants. Neither of them at all noticed that they were under a big oak tree on the side of a street or that at any moment someone could walk out of their house and spot the two who were about to have sex against a tree.

Damon shoved her panties aside as she wrapped her legs back around his waist and dove his cock inside her without another word. He wasn't one for pleasantries. He filled her up with his cock, spreading her tight pussy. His thrusts elicited moans Elena thought she'd never know, pleasure filled cries she had never said. He fucked her hard and he fucked her quick, there was no romance because they were on the street and really he just needed to fuck her.

Elena grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he fucked her, ripping at it. Damon cursed as she pulled his hair, but the pain only spurred him on. He slipped his hands under her ass and firmly grabbed both cheeks, holding her steady while he pounded into her over and over and over.

The sex was fast and it was hot. Damon watched Elena gasp and squeal with pleasure towards the end, kneading her own breasts and asking to be fucked harder. Damon couldn't fuck her any harder then he was already doing, not unless she was a vampire. Watching her under the moonlight writhe in his arms was the most erotic scene he had known. He had fucked many girls in many different places, cars, beds, boats, in the water, on tables and on counters…he had fucked his way through a lot of the world's favourites positions and places but here right now, fucking Elena Gilbert under the glistening moonlight in the cover of the big oak tree was by far the best place.

It wasn't long before either of them was trying to hold back their release but Elena could hold back no more. Damon was fucking her in just the right way that she couldn't stop it anymore. She closed her eyes and let it take over her. Her whole body quivered and quaked and she let out a string of inaudible words as her walls clenched around Damon. Damon waited until her climax was just about over before he let his own release take over. He spilled himself inside her, coating her insides.

Elena's legs were shaky at first when Damon placed her feet back on the ground. Damon smirked as he watched her pull her jeans back on, finding it hard to keep standing.

"How was it?" He asked her.

"Fine." Elena smirked.

Damon covered his heart with his hand. "Really?"

"It was great." She admitted.

"So I _am _the better Salvatore!" He rejoiced.

"I never said that." Elena replied.

"You didn't have to." Damon smiled.

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy that? Please let me know.

Review, follow and favourite.


	9. Damon's Thoughts

A/N: This is a really short piece of writing. It's from Damon's POV, his thoughts on how Elena has changed him and his feelings. No sex, coarse language or blah blah blah.

* * *

There she is. She's in the parlour talking to Stefan - no laughing _with_ Stefan. His arms are wrapped around her waist and she's cuddled into him like some sort of stuffed toy. Stefan's fingers caress her brunette locks as hers make circles on the skin under his shirt. I can hear every word of every conversation they are having and I want to be sick. Not because their love is sickening, not because it's so damn cutesy that I can't take it but because I _wish_ it was me.

Because I'm in love with her.

It took me a very long time to shut everything off and to push everyone far enough away. It took me a long time to come to terms with being alone. Stefan, my brother the only person who still cared. Who _I _still cared about. Then I met her, that night that I compelled her to forget me. I met her and I thought she was Katherine and my heart started to thaw. Even when she told me her name I could feel my humanity starting to return. I fought and fought and fought with myself to shove it back down into the deep dark abyss it rose from but every time I saw her or heard her it continued it's ascent.

Then one day I listened to her cry to Stefan about her parents death and I felt my own heart break but not because she was crying to Stefan but because her heart was broken. Mine broke too. It was then I knew that I had changed, that the girl who loved my brother had changed me. But just like Katherine, she didn't love me. She was polite and neutral and stood up for me to her friends but she loved Stefan and that too broke me.

There is only so much a man can take, so many girls who can choose his brother before him.

So I watch her from a distance instead. I watch her walk to school in the morning, her hair swishing in the cool morning breeze. Her scent fills my nostrils and I begin to feel my heart warm all over again. I wait for her to go home and I sit outside her bedroom window in the tree for hours. I sit by and I listen to her talk to Stefan and I watch her do her homework and I've changed so much that when she is undressing I actually look away. When she falls asleep is the only time I get close to her anymore. It is the only time I allow myself the pleasure of feeling her skin.

I sneak through the window and I lay beside her. We almost touch but we don't at first because just being next to her is enough. Then she stirs and she cuddles into me unknowing of my presence. But I wrap my arms around her none the less and breathe her in like it'll be the last time I'll ever get to do this. I close my hand over hers and feel the steady pulse beneath her skin and know for the first time in my vampire existence I'm not thinking about draining the blood from her but rather keeping her alive.

Sometimes she has nightmares and I soothe her back to her dreams, telling her she's alright and hoping that even in her dreams she won't be hurt. Her skin is warm and soft like mine used to be before I was turned and it reminds me of how life used to be before all of this. I look at her face and I no longer think of Katherine and the deep heart ache that used to suck the life from me. I think of keeping her alive and protecting her no matter if she loves me or not.

She'll never know the things I do to protect her. She'll never know that I have continuously saved her from dangers that might have otherwise harmed her. Stefan will never know the extent of my feelings for his girlfriend.

She has changed me. She has made me feel again. She has returned my humanity and my sanity with it.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure about this. So please let me know if it was at least okay. I think I'm going to post my new story very, very soon. Possibly in the next week. So if you're still interested in the continuation of my one shot 'Breaking The Sire Bond' please let me know. It might fuel me to post it sooner.

Review, follow and favourite.


End file.
